Destiny High
by Rupe
Summary: Sora and Vanitas are twins. They go to Destiny High,sent by their much hated father. They meet Riku, his sister Kari, and Sora's love, Roxas. Axel, Zexion, Demyx...what a ride. Rated T for language. SoRoku, Zemyx, VanOC, multi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! ****Well, this is my first fanfiction on this account AND for Kingdom Hearts so be kind with your reviews!**

**Pairings: ****SoRoxas, VanOC, AkuRiku, SorOC, RoxOC, Zemyx**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and all that. I only own Kari (Ka-ree), the plot AND the stories.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi**

**Chapter One**

_**Fire and The Rain**_

_I Set Fire To The Rain_

Sora watched the sun set from his roof, and hugged his knees. Tomorrow he would be attending Destiny High. It was a boarding school, very high-class. Only the richest for his two boys, as Sora thought. Sora hated his father. He had left him and his twin, Vanitas for his ex-wife and first born son, Cloud. Cloud was only two years older than them, and he was spiteful and horrid to his half-brothers. Sora hugged his knees tighter. His father had always pushed the three boys together, when Sora and Roxas were only just ten years old. Cloud and his little mates would take them to the park, and just be horrible to them. Teasing them, pulling on their hair, and Sora came to realize that he took things for granted, like his mother and brother. His mother had died when he turned thirteen.

Vanitas had stopped being smiley and cheerful then. He had gone all quiet, and shy, and only smiling slightly to his brother, and the odd sly smirk. Soon grey clouds had hovered over Sora and light drops of rain fell on him. Sora didn't want to leave Twilight Town. He loved the quaint little place, especially the unforgettable sea-salt ice cream and amazing red sun sets. Sora stood up and walked inside to be met with the emotionless face of his brother. "Hey Van." Sora smiled slightly.

"Hey Sor." Van spoke, reaching out his hand to help his brother in. They usually sat out there together. Sora took his brother's hand and heaved himself in, before sitting on the bare bed. It was only really a mattress and a frame. "You excited?" Van asked, looking at his twin. Sora shrugged. "Im not sure, Van, I mean. Its just school and all, Im not excited about that. Plus Cloud goes there. He's bound to give us some shit. So, overall, I don't honestly know." Sora put his hands in his lap and his head looking down. It was an awkward question. They both hated Cloud, with buttons and ribbons.

"Vanitas! Sora! Its time for dinner." The careworker called. They were in a care home, since their father decided to send them to Destiny High, he didn't want them getting attached to them. Fat chance they would do that. Vanitas looked at Sora, and gave a weak smile, before going to the door. "One more night Sora, and we won't have to come back here. One night Sora, and its all fun." Vanitas opened the door and walked down the stairs, Sora close behind.

They longed to get out of the place of hell. With all their might they did.

**The Next Day**

Sora rubbed his sleepy eyes and took a deep yawn, before throwing the covers off with legs. He looked at Vanitas, who was still sleeping. It was 6.18am. They had to be up by six-thirty, because their train left at seven-thirty, and apparently all the brats had a surprise for them. Woo. Hoo.

Sora picked up one of his shoes and threw it at Vanitas, who got hit square on the nose. "Soooooo-raaaaaaaa." Vanitas whined before sitting up and grabbing a shirt, and Sora copying his movements like a mirror. They stood up simultaneously, and Sora searched for his pyjama bottoms. Vanitas wa already ready by the time Sora had found them. He shoved them on before rubbing his fingers through his brown locks. His spikes were flattened and that was not a good look, according to Sora. Sora always moaned how Vanitas had always kept his spikes in perfect condition. It really bugged him.

Quickly styling his hair, Sora and Vanitas walked downstairs. It was seven by the time they got down there, depending how Sora had tripped Vanitas up and Vanitas had grabbed his ankle and they had got in a fight.

They walked into the Kitchen to be met with all the kids with a small little good-bye present and cake. The two twins rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly. Man, it was embarrassing. They hadn't got anything for the others. The careworker, Thina, promised to pack the cake for the journey and commanded them to get washed and dressed before they missed the train. Their dressers had been sent two days ago, so they had to go rummaging through the suitcases.

After getting washed and dressed, the two twins had packed up the car and Thina was driving them to the station, leaving David, the assistant in charge. Poor man.

They listened to Thina's lecture about girls and respecting them on the way there, and they were almost ready to jump out the jaguar window just to stop listening.

By the time they were at the station, their brains were fryed. Destiny High had their own personal train. It was a top-security school after all, needed to keep their students safe. After all the security checks and saying a long good-bye to Thina, the boys boarded the yellow train.

About ten minutes into the journey, a young girl with silver hair and azure eyes came to the carriage. "Um, hello. Im sorry, but me, my brother and my friend don't have anywhere to sit, could we join you?" The young girl's cheeks were already a deep pink. The boy behind her seemed to be in the young above them, with matching eyes and hair as his sister.

"Sorry about my sister here. She's quite shy. Im Riku, she's Kari, and the blonde boy behind us is Roxas." Sora nodded his head, listening to Riku and looking at Kari.

"Sure you can join us. Im Sora, and this is my twin Vanitas." Sora looked at his brother opposite him, and Vanitas offered a small wave. Roxas came forward and sat next to Sora along with Riku, while Vanitas and Kari sat a distance between each other. Soon quickly, Roxas, Riku and Sora were talking, and Vanitas looked at Kari.

"Sorry, Kari, Im a bit quiet." Vanitas tried making some conversation with the silverette. She smiled weakly.

"It's ok, Im quite quiet too. Its nice to meet you Vanitas."Kari offered her small hand to Vanitas, who shook it lightly, scared he might break her.

"Same here, Kari. I hope we have the same classes." Kari smiled, and didn't notice how her hand lingered around Vanitas'.

"We probably will. There are only two classes in our year. I've been coming here since I was eleven, so stick by me." A small blush crept on her delicate features.

Ill update again later tonight! I hope you guys like it!

Vanitas: I hope me and Kari will become better friends in the next chapter.

Kari: -Blushes-

Me (Hale): Believe me, you will be more then friends.

Vanitas and Kari: -blush-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kari, the plot and the story. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas would be a good guy.

**Warning:**Yaoi!

This chapter is mainly about Kari and Xemnas and Vanitas. Don't worry. Sora/ Roxas is in the next chapter. I almost cried writing this. Joking.

**Chapter Two**

**I Never Knew**

_No, I Never Knew, Never Knew_

The train journey to Destiny High was quite chatty. Vanitas and Kari talked, the odd blush creeping on their cheeks; Sora did not fail to notice that. However, Sora seemed to fall a bit in love with Roxas, listening to his back story, and Riku seemed like a good friend and a good brother to the things that Sora heard.

**Vanitas&Kari**

Vanitas listened to Kari, and he felt passionate with her, like they could relate somehow. Vanitas slowly went closer to the Silverette and listened.

"Riku's always been the one to raise me. Our father was a drunk, and Riku had to be the paper boy when he was twelve to help pay the bills. I was too young. How about you? Was that your mother who you said goodbye to at the station?" Kari looked at Vanitas with wide eyes.

Vanitas' face darkened. "N-n-no. My Mom is dead. I live in a care home, but my father is sending me here." Vanitas looked at the ground, his eyes clouded over. Kari noticed her mistake, and put her small burnt hand on his wrist, in a comforting manner.

"Im sorry." Kari's eyes brimmed with tears. "My mother died when I was seven. I can't remember her that well." Kari shrunk back, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll have a fresh start." Vanitas wiped the tears away from her eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek. He felt her lean slightly against his palm, and close her eyes. Vanitas smiled slightly. _Kari seems to be a lot like me. She's lost a mother, has a strange father and is quiet like me. I can just tell we'll be great friends. _After a few moments, Kari sat against the soft sofa. The trains were quite deluxe.

**Sora&Riku&Roxas**

Sora listened to Roxas, the brunette never taking his eyes away from the blonde. "Hey Riku, have you always been protective of Kari?" Sora asked the silver haired teen. Riku chuckled slightly, holding his hand to his mouth before running his fingers through his hair.

"I guess so, I mean, ever since she got mixed up with that crowd, she's been acting different to what she used to act like. She was never so nervous and quiet. She was once goofy and charming and childish, but ever since Xemnas got to her when she was eleven, she's changed." Riku shrugged slightly. Sora frowned.

"What crowd?" The brunette inquired.

"Xemnas. He's the leader of this gang, this-this this cult, sort of. She was only a seventh grader, and she was cocky and cheeky, and then one day Xemnas offered her to be in his group. She refused, smart kid, but Xemnas always gets what he wants. He pestered her, made her life hell, before out of the blue, she sat at their table, became all quiet, and started limping and getting bruises on her arms." Riku rubbed his face. "I think he hurts her, and Summer is the only way she gets away from it all."

Sora frowned. Why would someone hurt Kari? She seemed sweet and kind and shy, and these bruises? Sora couldn't get his head around it.

It was about a minute earlier that they all started talking, and as much as Kari and Vanitas wanted to hide it, they were right next to each other, hip to hip, wrist to wrist. It was sweet.

Then, the compartment door slid open, and a red-headed spiky haired teen walked in. "Hey Kari, Xemnas wants to see you." Kari and the red-head both sighed.

"Sora, Vanitas, Riku, Roxas, this is Axel, he's part of the gang, and one of the only alright ones." Kari stood up and brushed down her skirt and t-shirt. "I'll be back soon." Kari cast a weary smile at Riku before leaving the compartment.

Riku sighed and let his head back, his eyes closing. "I just hope she doesn't break." He muttered. Vanitas' head shot around.

"Break? What do you mean, _break?_" Vanitas leant forward in eager. He didn't want his new friend to get hurt. Riku opened an eye and leant forward, looking at the floor, his blue eyes glassy.

"Xemnas isn't exactly her friend, he's more of her leader. She was in this group in first year, and ever since then she's been all quiet and limping. It's quite sad. I can do nothing to help her, she says she physically can't leave the group, but when I saw you two over there talking, I was thinking. Maybe you could try talking to her, when she gets back." Riku looked at Vanitas. "Promise me you'll try?" Riku's eyes looked full of sadness. Sora understood the pain Riku was going through. It was like Vanitas was being bullied again. Sora hated when that had happened.

**¼ Hour Later**

The four boys were chatting quite loudly and making jokes and generally being boys, when they heard the compartment door slide open and close. Four heads turned to look at the figure dressed in combat trousers and an old tracksuit top with a camouflage cap hiding their face. Roxas was the first to speak.

"Um, not to seem rude but, who the heck are you?" Sora smirked at Roxas.

"Subtle, Rox, reeeeeal subtle." Sora and Riku laughed a bit at Sora's joke, and even Roxas had to hold back a laugh. The stranger shifted their weight from one side to the other, playing with their heads in nervousness.

Suddenly, Riku's face froze. "Kari?" He whispered, before standing up and going to the camouflaged stranger, and slowly removed their hat. Indeeed, it was Kari, but she was far from her usual pretty self. Her eye was swollen and a deep purple bruise had formed on her cheek, surrounding it self with the redness of multiple slaps. Her arms were bad too. Several bruises on them.

Sora, Vanitas, Riku and Roxas gaped at the girl, who they had seen in perfect health just quarter of an hour before. It was horrible, the way her swollen lip quivered before she held onto her brother.

"Kari, tell me. What happened?" Vanitas asked the silverette. She shook her head, mumbling a few words before sitting next to Vanitas. The twin put his arm around the girl and faced her. He brought his lips to her ear. "Do you want to tell me in private?" A small nod. "Ok."

Vanitas faced the others. "She wants to tell me in private. Do you guys mind stepping outside for a while?" They nodded.

**Sora&Riku&Roxas**

They stepped outside, and Riku went down the corridor to go see Axel, to get answers. Sora faced Roxas, a hot flush on his cheeks. "Hey _Roxie _I-"

"Roxie?" Roxas asked, slightly cocking his head so ever slightly, and his blonde spikes followed his movements. Sora blushed even more.

"Y-yeah, It's a nickname. I h-hope you don't mind." Said Sora. _Man, Sora, pull yourself together. Your bisexual, ok, he's just a guy. Oh he's not just a guy! He's THE guy!_ Sora smiled slightly at Roxas.

"Its ok, dude. I've heard everything. Roxie is the nicest one I've had. Thanks." Roxas flashed Sora a charming smile before moving closer to the brunette. "Come with me." He whispered in his ear. Sora nodded meekly, and let himself be pulled away with Roxas down near the end of the train.

They came to a dark room, and Sora raised an eyebrow. He felt someone come closer to him. "R-roxas?" In response to his question, he felt two hands around his waist.

"Sora." Roxas said in a breathy whisper. "I know your bi." Sora felt his breath hitch as he felt Roxas' warm breath on his ear. "And I know you like me." Then, Roxas' next move surprised him. Sora felt soft lips on his own, and Sora's hands went around Roxas' neck, pulling him in closer. "And I like you." Soon Sora had captured Roxas' lips in his own, as he felt the train come to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Chapter Three In One Day! That's Because I Love My Readers! :wub:

Anyway! Kari Hale here, but you guys can know me as Kari or Hale. Van! Ven! Do the disclaimer!

Van and Ven: Kari Hale does not own Kingdom Hearts. She owns Kari, the plot and story. Please review.

Ven: Oh yeah! She put me in the story as Kari's BFF!

Kari (Charrie) : w00t! –high fives-

Hale: Break it up! I have a story to compose.

**Chapter Three**

**I Need You**

_Baby, I Need You_

The silver haired teen wiped her blue eyes, as Vanitas pulled her into a slow hug, his face sad and emotionless, after listening to her little story. "Why didn't you leave? I mean, didn't you try?" He heard her sniff slightly, and she laid her head on Vanitas' chest, sniffling. Vanitas held her tighter. "Tell me, Kay, I won't tell anyone."

Vanitas heard Kari take a shaky breath. "I _can't _Van. He said we would Riku and my friends if I left. So I stay, but if he thinks you and I are friends, I definitely have to stay. I don't want you getting hurt." Kari looked at Vanitas with big eyes. _Kari needs help. Maybe I could give that to her. _Vanitas held her chin up with his thumb and his index finger. Without even thinking, he leant down and his lips brushed against hers, a soft and sweet, subtle and innocent kiss. He came away and stroked her face.

"You won't have to protect me, Kari." Kari put a little smile on her face before standing up, holding her hand out for Vanitas.

"Trains stopped. Time for us to go, Sunshine." Vanitas smiled before taking the silverette's hand.

Sora and Roxas walked out of the room flustered and pink. They were holding hands, when Roxas pulled Sora up to him. "Let's just hope Riku isn't jealous." Roxas teased, stealing a kiss from Sora. Sora kissed a little bit back before leading Roxas to the closest door.

"We have to go now. It's on the platform. It could go without us." Sora said, slowly tightening his grip on Roxas' hand and pulling him to the end of the train, and hopped off the train, to be met with a close hug from Roxas. "Hey Roxie, why are you…"

"Shhhh. Its Xemnas. Keep quiet." Sora tightened. When he heard foot steps pass, and Roxas' arms had left his side, Sora looked at Roxas.

"Why don't you want Xemnas to see me, Roxie?" Roxas took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Um, see here Sora? Ive known Riku and Kari my whole life, and that's how it started with Kari. One look at her and he wanted her in the group. He wouldn't stop. She was like an obsession to him. He wouldn't leave her alone. Giving her threatening notes, teasing her, making sure no boy asked her out, or even spoke to her, only Riku, me and Ven were allowed to associate with her. I practically lived through it with her." Roxas brushed a strand of Sora's hair out his face. "I don't want that happening to you."

Sora thought a second. "Who's Ven?" Vanitas was just coming up to them now, and he managed to catch the comment.

"Who are we talking about?" Vanitas said, actually smiling.

"Ven, Ventus Kazano? Her best friend." Roxas explained before a squeal of delight was heard across the platform. Their heads turned and saw Kari and some blonde boy hugging… a lot. Vanitas felt a pang at his heart. Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous?

**An Hour Later**

Kari had introduced Ventus to Sora and Vanitas, and Van had acted coldly and quite nastily to Ventus, earning a confused look from both his twin and Kari.

They were in the reception area now, getting their rooms and class schedules. What Sora didn't understand is that why did they allow boys and girls to room together? It wasn't very bright.

"Van! Ven! What rooms did you get?" Kari asked the two boys.

"Um, I got 395." Ventus replied. Vanitas looked at his paper. "I'm rooming with Riku."

"Um, I'm room floor. Im rooming with…." Vanitas checked his paper again, and his face brightened. "Kari. We're rooming together." Then suddenly Vanitas was tackled by Sora.

"Guess what Van! Me, you, Kari and Ven are in the same classes! Oh, and Roxas too. Im rooming with Roxas in the room next, next to yours. Im next to some pair called Demyx and Zexion, so you guys must be to."

Not my best work, but Im tired.

Demyx: Im introduuuuuced!

Zexion: -slaps-

Demyx: ow

Vanitas: Im with Kari! NA NA NA NA NA! IN YOUR FACE VENTUS!

Ventus: Shut up.

Kari: -giggles-

Hale: -sigh- Ok! Ill predict. Ommmmmmmmmmmm. Kari and Vanitas will be a couple. Kari and Ventus will also be a couple.

ALL FAIR!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 OF DESTINY HIGH IN ONE WEEK! You guys must love me! :D I'm joking of course.

Kari: Get on with it!

Hale: -glomps- I created you! I AM YOUR MASTER!

Kari: -_-"

Disclaimer: I only own Kari

**Chapter Four**

**Baby Your All That I Want**

_When I'm Lying Here In Your Arms_

The welcoming ceremony had been bad, all the older students were texting, the younger ones were whispering, and some students were even sleeping. _This school must be mad._ Sora thought. _Or the discipline must be really light. _

Walking back to his room he plonked himself down on the nearest bed, claiming it for him. Sora really wasn't in the mood for unpacking but it had to be done. He pulled himself off the bed and opened the black suitcase, to be met with his numerous clothes and belongings. Running his hand over his face, Sora groaned. He heard someone knock on the door, and he turned his head. "Come in!" The wooden door opened and Kari stepped in. "Oh, hey Kari. What's up?" Kari shook her head.

"Nothing much, just need someone to talk to. Van is speaking with Riku." Sora raised an eyebrow at said girl. She sighed, a small smile on her lips and sat down next to the brunette.

"Ok Kari, tell me what's really up." Sora said, facing her. Kari smirked slightly at Sora.

"I've already got one older brother, I don't need another one!" Kari playfully punched Sora in the shoulder, and they both laughed. Sora messed up her silver hair, and she messed up his. **(A/N: Brotherly/Sisterly Love ^^) **

"Seriously Kari, you can tell me."

"It's about Vanitas. Has he met Ventus before? Because they aren't exactly on speaking terms." Sora shook his head and laughed.

"No, Kari. Don't you get it? To Van, Ventus is competition." The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Competition? For what?" Sora only laughed again and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, you really don't get it. He _likes _you, Kari; he _really, really likes _you. I know for a fact you like him." Kari blushed and gave Sora a hug. Of course, being a guy, he was not expecting that, but none the less hugged her back.

"Thanks Sora." Sora chuckled nervously.

"That's ok. Look, just try and stand up to Xemnas, for me, okay?"

**Riku&Axel**

"Axel, I want answers." Riku demanded, standing in the middle of Axel's room. The red-head glared.

"I can't answer you if you don't give me a question, smartass." Axel threw off his top and just stood there in his dark-washed jeans, looking at Riku. Riku crossed his arms.

"Tell me about how you got caught up with Xemnas, what he does, why he does it. I need to know."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I was a cocky, cheeky kid who thought he was generally awesome. That's the type Xemnas uses. He wheels them in, and if they refuse, forces them. He does it to prove he can do what he wants, to whoever he wants. I don't want to talk about babe." Axel wrapped his arms around Riku, wrapping his fingers around a strand of his silver hair. Riku put his head of the red-heads shoulder.

"I thought we decided to be friends." Riku murmured. Axel laughed

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I don't want to be friends. I want to be with you."

**Vanitas&Ventus**

Ventus sat on the fountain ledge. _It s good to see Riku, Roxas and Kari, and nice meeting Sora, but what is up with that Vanitas? He seems all cold and protective of __my __Kari. I was friends with her first. –Wait! Did I just call her my Kari? I mean, she's my best friend, and I always have had a crush on her, but I am taking it too far. _Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Ventus sighed.

Ventus saw Vanitas a few feet away from him, and anger boiled inside of him. Ventus didn't get angry that often, and seeing Vanitas reminded him that he liked Kari and this guy was just more competition. Ventus stood up and went to Vanitas.

"Hey! Vanitas?" Ventus saw the brunette turn his head and walk towards Ventus.

"What?" Vanitas spat.

"You like Kari, don't you?"

"Well-"

"Don't deny it!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You even touch her, in any romantic, affectionate way I will kick the hell out of you."

"I doubt that, shortie. You couldn't even hurt a fly." Suddenly Ventus tackled Vanitas.

"What the hell dude?" Vanitas started. "What is wrong-" Vanitas got cut short with a punch to the mouth, followed by another two.

Van threw Ven off him and walked towards him. "What is wrong with you?" Ven threw Vanitas on the ground and knelt on him, kneeing him in the back and stomach.

"Oh my god! Get off him!" A feminine voice shrieked, and soon Ventus was pulled off Vanitas. Vanitas opened his eyes to see Sora holding back Ventus while Kari was helping Vanitas up.

"Crap, your lips bleeding, come on. Let's go back to the room and get you cleared up."

**In Kari's and Vanitas' Room**

Kari had sat Vanitas on her bed and she dug around underneath the frame. "Kari, what are you looking for?" Kari only muttered in response. "What?" She came back up from under the bed with some things in her arms. "Kari, what are those for?" Vanitas said, his eye lids drooping from tiredness.

"I keep them under my bed in case I need them. Seems you need them now." Kari knelt down in front of Vanitas, some tissue in her hand, dabbing the bleeding boy's lip affectionately.

"You don't have to do this, Kari." The silver haired teen shook her head.

"No, Van, I want to. Why would Ventus do something like that?" Vanitas rubbed his hand over his face. "Did he hurt you anywhere else? " Vanitas nodded.

"My stomach and my back. Just some bruises." Vanitas shrugged, and before he could do anything, she had taken off his shirt and looking at the bruises on his back.

"Van, pass me that cream labelled soothing." He nodded and picked up the tub, handing it to her. Kari unscrewed the lid and dipped her two fingers in. "This might sting a little bit but it will make the bruises get better, ok?" Vanitas nodded, remaining silent. He soon felt two fingertips circling his bruises. Vanitas turned around to face Kari after a minute.

Kari looked at Vanitas' bruises. They weren't that bad, a few deep purple ones on his stomach, and two on his chest. Kari put her fingers in the tub again and rubbed her fingertips delicately on the circular marks. When she was done, Van's eyes were shut closed. Kari smiled, leaning forward to kiss his nose. "Don't go fighting ok?"

**Sora, Riku and Roxas in the Common Room**

Sora couldn't believe Ventus had just attacked Van like that. He was grateful that Kari cared enough to care for him. "Hey guys, I'm going to go check on them." Riku nodded and Roxas just laughed. "What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Your just cute." Sora blushed and went to go check on his brother.

OHHH! What will Sora find? Here's a hint. Kissy Kissy Kissy!

Ill try and do Chapter 5 later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey**_! _**It's Hale. Anyway, Chapter 5 is uppity! I hope you like it. Ill give you a quick summary of the next few chapters; OMG there's a girl's choice prom! Ven and Van both argue over who Kari will choose, Kairi and Namine plot to get Roxas and Sora separated, Sora steals kisses, Roxas and Sora tell Namine and Kairi to not try and break them up, Kairi goes after Van.**_

_**I've also decided to do it in POV's now. You'll see The Name at the Top.**_

**Ventus: Kari will go with me!**

**Vanitas: She **_**kissed **_**me and she will **_**go **_**with **_**me**_**.**

**Hale: Stop it! Sora! Help me!**

**Chapter Five**

**I'm finding it Hard to Believe**

_We're in Heaven_

**Sora**

We were in Assembly Hall, nineteen minutes past eight just before classes. Headmaster Valentine had some announcement that would apparently 'stir our insides'. I sat next to Roxas and Van, who was next to Kari, next to Ventus, next to Riku next to Axel. Namine was next to Roxas, and I could tell she was leaning ever so slightly against him in the pews. Yes, it was like a Church, the assembly hall.

"Ok, first notice is; In Three Months we will be holding our annual Talent Contest. You are not required to enter, but we will ask who we want to be in it, Yes, Mr Hale I am looking at you." Mr Valentine gestured to Riku, and his face flushed. I didn't realize Riku's last name was Hale. "Second announcement, Prom. As you old students may remember, we have two dances in our school calendar. The one that will be girls choice, happening in two weeks, and the end of year one, which is boy's choice. That is all. Get to your classes." The familiar buzz of chatter filled the hall as students left. I saw that Namine was talking to Roxas, batting her eyelashes. I know she is going to ask him to the dance, and I'm totally fine with that.

Kairi came up to me. "Hey Sor-Sor." Kairi hooked her arm through mine, and I quickly shook it off.

"Oh, um, Hey Kairi." I knew what was coming next. She was going to ask me to the Prom. Sure, I would have to ask Roxie first to make sure it was alright with him. He' would do the same, wouldn't he?

"I was wondering if you want to go to the Prom with me? It will be super fun." Kairi batted her eyelids. I gulped. Knew it.

"Uh, let me just text you the answer Kairi. I need to think for a while, ok?" I saw Roxas looking at me, and I went crimson when Kairi kissed my cheek.

"Okey-dokey." She smiled sweetly and I saw Roxas face Namine. What really hurt me is that I saw her hug him _and he hug her back! _And it was not a friend hug. I quickly flipped out my phone.

_Sora: Hey Kairi, I'll go with u_

_Kairi: Awsum bab. Cn't wait xx_

_Sora: Ok, see ya round_

I put my phone away and glared at Roxas before going to English.

**English Class – Mr. Lockhart**

Mr. Lockhart really drones on about Shakespeare. Yes, he was an old man who wrote Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet and Lover Labours Lost and Midsummer Night's Dream. I started doodling in my notebook. I love drawing. Van says I'm quite talented. I guess I am. I once won a competition for drawing me and Van, we are almost identical, me and Van, we have different eyes. Mine are a light blue while his are dark blue. Almost identical.

I hear a scribbling next to me, and I see Van, writing. He then rips the page out his notebook and put in on my desk.

_Are you ok? You seem out of it. V_

_**Yeah, Van, just spacing out. Kari asked you to prom yet? S**_

_No. V_

I look at Vanitas, and just behind him I see Kari and Roxas talking. Ven is chatting too. I know Ven and Van are nemesis', but they should at least be civil for Kari's sake. Kari shoots me a nervous glance and I just ignore her, but as my eyes drift slowly back to her, I see hurt in her eyes. I'll talk to her at Lunch. "Mr Hikari!" Mr. Lockhart snaps. My head snaps up from my thoughts.

"Sorry sir. I feel sick." Mr. Lockhart nods. He looks at Kari.

"Miss Hale, will you take Mr. Hikari to the Infirmary, then kindly escort him to Lunch?" I saw Kari nod silently and start putting her things in her bag, and I do the same. She stands at my desk and waits for me. I stand up and we walk to the Infirmary.

"Ok, Sora, what's up?" Kari stood in front of me, her arms folded. I sigh and pull her outside. "Sora?" She asked.

"It's Roxas, and you and Ventus. Roxas is going to the Prom with Namine because Kairi gave me a little kiss on the cheek. Plus, I have to deal with my sad brother because he likes you and thinks you're asking Ven, who also likes you, to Prom instead of him." Sora took a deep breath after. Kari laughed a little, but she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"I don't like Ven, I like Van. Besides, think about it this way with you and Roxas; you couldn't exactly go with him to Prom anyway since its girl's choice. Just go talk to him and explain what you feel. I know, for a fact, that he loves you and he won't love anybody else." I reach over and give her a hug.

"Thanks, Kari." I hear her chuckle slightly, and reach over and hug me back, her hands rubbing softly against my back. I stand up and pull her up with me. "Come on, Sunshine; let's go to Lunch to get the good seats." She laughs as I pull her down the corridor. Some people have actually come up to us last night when we were watching a movie, asking us if we were together. I mean, I love Kari, but more sisterly then romantically.

**Lunch**

Me and Kari got separated through the hustle and bustle of the school, but when I sat down, I noticed she wasn't at the table. My eyes scanned the area, and my face dropped. She was sitting with _Xemnas. _His arm was draped around her shoulders, and he was whispering things in her ear. How badly I want to go punch him.

Vanitas and Riku arrived, followed by Roxas. "Hey Roxie, Riku, Van." I called, smiling. Roxas is the first to speak.

"So, you going to the Prom with Kairi?"

"Yeah, just as mates. I heard your going with Namine. Hey, guess what I realized today?" I leant over the table to whisper in Roxas' ear. "I. Love. You." Roxas smiled.

"Back at you, softie."

I lean back and Riku has gone red.

"I'll. Kill. That. Piece. Of Shit." I saw Riku throw his food in the middle of the table. "Get your hands off my sister, Xemnas!" Riku shouted as he stormed over to the table. The whole cafeteria froze. I followed him.

"Leave it, Riku. Kari, come on." But Kari didn't move, she only turned pink and her eyes watered. Xemnas smirked, and pulled her closer. Vanitas was next to me now. He was angry, shaking.

"Aw, sorry, Sora. Your little friend isn't your friend anymore." Riku's eyes were directed at Axel, who was hunched over his food, trying to block out the noise, with Demyx and Zexion next to him. Xemnas stood up with Kari next to him, and everyone stood up from his table and followed him.

"Did you guys notice?" Everyone's eyes went to Vanitas'. I wondered what he meant. "The right side of he face? It was cut and bruised."

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's Kari Hale! That's it; I'm just going to stick to Hale! It's easier. Anyway, here's a summary of what HAS happened.**

**Sora and Vanitas met Kari, Riku, Axel and Roxas**

**Kari has spilled her secret about Xemnas**

**Roxas and Sora fell in love**

**Vanitas and Kari like each other but Ventus threatens that relationship**

**Prom! Talent Show!**

**Kairi and Namine have planned to break Roxas and Sora up.**

**That's ok! On with Chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six**

**Just Gonna Stand There**

_And Watch Me Burn_

**Sora**

Everything has been a whirlwind. Kari. Namine. Kairi. However, when I saw her, Kari looked a little shaken up. I was sitting in the common room, Roxas was with Axel and Riku, I was on my own, as the seventh floor only had a few rooms on it (Demyx and Zexion, Van and Kari, Riku and Ven, Axel and Larxene, me and Roxas) it was no doubt it was all quiet.

"Hey Kari." I said as I saw the girl walk in. She nodded at me, hiding her face before she started walking in a rush to her room. "Kari." I said, worry thickening in my voice. Kari stopped as I stood up and went to her. My hand moved her hair away from her face and horror was plastered all over my face. Vanitas was right; over the entire side of her face were bruises. My fingers slowly brushed the bruises and she winced.

Her eyes watered. I opened my arms and she grabbed tightly onto me, crying into my shirt. I rubbed her back in circles. "It's ok, Kari, let it out." I took her over to the couch and sat down with her, her hands in fists, grabbing my shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear-stained. I Looked at her. "Do you want me to find your brother, after I take you to your room?" She nodded.

_**An Hour Later**_

"You're completely over-reacting!"

"I'm over reacting! You're the one that's going around hugging people like you're a couple!"

My head, Roxas' head, Riku's head and Axel's head turned to where the argument was coming from. My brother and Kari came out from the corridor, Kari being followed by Vanitas.

"Just go away, Vanitas!" Kari said, trying to get away from him.

"No! I won't! I want to know why you were hugging him like that!" Both of the teens were looking at me.

"What?" I raised my hands up defensively. Kari came and sat down next to Riku, who automatically started playing with her hair, obviously to calm her down. She leant back against Riku.

"Sora, your brother seems to think that you and I are _dating _because you were hugging me earlier!" Vanitas crossed his arms glaring at me. "Even though, you're with Roxas. I've known Roxas since diapers and wouldn't do that to him." I looked at Vanitas with a happy smile.

"Van, I was hugging Kari because she was upset! Why? Were you _jealous_?" I teased, sticking my tongue out. Vanitas fumed before storming off to his room.

**Vanitas**

Does Sora really blame me for getting a little protective over him and Kari? I mean; I don't like Kari, do I? I don't know. I heard a knock at the door and saw silver hair. Kari or Riku. I hoped it was the latter.

"Hey Van." I grimaced before turning around.

"Oh, hey Kari." I stood up and as she walked in, I closed the door. "Look I'm sor-"

"No, Van. I'm the one that should be sorry." Kari came up to me. "I just, let my emotions out of control." I put my hands on her waist and pulled her forward.

"No, I am sorry. I got jealous because I didn't want Sora to be hugging you." Her arms hesitantly went around my neck, pulling me in closer for a kiss. Her lips were soft, and her blue eyes disappeared from view. I felt her velvet hands up my top and hands went to the small of her back. She broke away, looking at me.

"Hey, um, want to go to prom with me?" A small smile went on my lips.

"Yeah, I guess I could, but I am swamped with requests." Suddenly a pillow was in my face. I smirked.

**Kairi**

Our plan was going perfectly so far, mine and Namine's. Step One: Ask both boys to the dance. Step Two: Kiss Roxas when Sora see's. Step Three: Spilt them up. Then both boys would be perfect for Namine and me. That was perfect until-

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Come in!" Namine called. The door opened and I saw Sora and Roxas. Roxas was the first to speak.

"Hey guys. Quick note; I know that you're trying to break me and Sora up and whatever you do, it's going to work. Kairi, thanks for telling Ventus who told Kari who told me the plan. You should really get improved." I scowled and when the door closed I threw the pillow at them.

"Our plan is ruined!" I said, throwing myself on my bed.

"Not necessarily. There's still Vanitas." Namine said, smirking. I smiled.

"And he's with Kari. Same plan, different guy. Nami, you can go with Riku or Axel, possibly Hayner."

WHAT ARE THOSE GIRLS PLANNING?

Tell me what you think!

R&R


End file.
